


Safety Blanket

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pre-smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what's in the tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themesswemade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themesswemade/gifts).



 “Lie back, please", Stanley could hear Fiddleford’s voice commanding him, could feel his bony hands push him into the mattress, so gently as if he would break. Blindfolded, Stanley swallowed hard before slowly lying on his back. “Atta boy. Let daddy and Fordsy take care of you, yeah?”

 

Stanley took a shuddering breath. The bed dipped next to him–Ford, he guessed, since Fidds was still straddling his lap. He was right. Next thing he knew, a very familiar six-fingered hand tracing lines on his skin, starting from his left shoulder down to his torso. The touch was feather-like and Stan was desperate for more–

 

“Ah, ah-“ Fidds tutted. Both Stanley and Stanford jolted at the warning. “We haven’t asked Stanley about safeword yet, Stanford.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Fidds. We’ve been through this like a hundred times!” Stanley groaned. He really wanted Ford to start touching him again.

 

“Language, Stanley”, Fidds clucked his tongue. “Is that how you speak to daddy?”

 

Oh… Oh, shit. Fidds was using that voice, that authoritative voice so full of promises, of him lying spent and breathless. It went straight to his cock–

 

“Ah!” Stan gasped in surprise. Fidds just grabbed his cock tight, way too tight to be pleasurable. Oh yeah, he was asking something, wasn’t he? What was the question again? “S-sorry, Daddy.”

 

“What is the safeword, my boy?” Fidds asked, his palm still hovering over Stan’s already erect cock. Fuck, it was so distracting, he could almost feel the heat emanating from Fidds’ palm. Stan wracked his brains, trying to remember that one word.

 

“Aw, is it too much for baby bro?” he could hear Stanford chuckling.

 

“It’s 'mystery'", Stan huffed. “And you would be too if it were you, Nerdlord.”

 

“Boys, boys. Behave", Fidds interrupted, which was right on time because Stanford sure as hell wasn’t going to back down from an argument. Stanley stuck his tongue out to his brother’s general direction.

 

“Stanley, we’re going to tie you right now, if that’s okay?” Fidds asked again. Stanley swallowed before nodded.

 

He had anticipated it already but it was still a surprise when his wrists were bound above his head, the cuffs clicked sharply. For a moment, he felt like he was in Colombian prison again; cold concrete behind his back and Rico pounding into him. He shook that thought before it clawed its way to the forefront of his mind. He was being stupid. He was with Stanford and Fiddleford, the only two people he could trust with his life. There was nowhere else safer than here.

 

“Ley?” Ford sounded concerned. He knew, of course he knew. When Ford had learned about the reason behind Stan’s nightmares and his reluctance to be tied down, losing every ability to fight back… furious wasn’t quite a word to describe the raging storm that was Ford. Heck, his brother had sworn vengeance to Rico and his gang. With thirty years of fighting and surviving beyond the portal, Stan knew Ford would be more than capable inflicting unimaginable pain and horror to second-rate mafia like Rico.

 

“M’okay”, Stan whispered, then groaned when his face was peppered with kisses.

 

“There ain’t no shame in bailing out, Stanley", Fidds reminded him as he gently rubbed Stan’s wrists where the cuffs were cold against his skin, his other hand was combing through his hair.

 

“I’m fine, really”, Stan tried not to huff in annoyance. He was sure he could handle whatever they had in mind for him, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way they were treating him with such care. “P-please, Daddy. I want it…”

 

“Ssh, ssh, Baby. If you’re sure, then we’re gonna take a very good care of you.”

 

Stan almost smirked when they began touching him.


End file.
